Where I Belong
by ITeraPrince
Summary: The second h2o story, following a mermaid and her everyday adventures with the boy who loves the water.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Summer Holidays a time for students to break loose and to whatever, but this year something magical is coming.

A blue van drove through town; it had a light blue color scheme which matched well with the beach. Parking the van by the beach the driver walked out, he stood on the side of the van and took a board from the top. Locking the van after grabbing his backpack, he walked towards the shoreline with his backpack and his board. He marveled at the waves, he hasn't seen waves like this ever since he was a kid. Feeling the rush envelop him he dropped his backpack and ran towards the water with his board. When he got far enough, he got on and started paddling towards the closest wave. Lifting himself up, he rode his first wave and it felt good. He wiped the board around the edge and then curved to launch from the top. He splashed down then swam back up, he held onto his board and laughed at how much fun he had. Another wave was about to form, it looked like a good one but he didn't paddle towards it for something else caught his eye. Three guys were calling out to a girl waking across the beach, she looked irritated. This is my cue; he took the wave closest to the three boys. And when he got close enough to them he wiped his board so that they would get sprayed by water. He rode away but it didn't take long for the boys to notice what he did to them. They tried chasing him down, but he was all the way in the other side of the beach. He laughed at this sitting on his board and then he saw the girl that the boys were fusing over. She sat by herself on a sand hill, maybe he should see what's up with her. He agreed with the thought and paddled towards shore.

Sitting alone she looked around the beach, having moved from Ireland it was hard to adjust. Where there used to be open fields are now buildings and beaches. The worst part of it all is that she has no one to talk to, a friend would be nice. She sighed looking at the buildings, unable to notice a boy walking up towards her. He was very dry considering how far he walked to get to this girl. Dropping his board made a slight thud which alerted the girl to his presence. "Sorry about that… I can be so clumsy." She gave a short laugh, the boy got close to her and asked "Is this seat taken?" she shifted to the side a little "Sure why not?" He chuckled then sat next to her "So how's the view?" taken back by this she looked at him very curious "What?" he just smiled "Well it looks like the only thing you're doing." She looked away shaking her head, the boy moved his head so he can see her better "Hey want to do something fun?" the girl turned to look at him with the same curious expression, he stood and offered his hand "Come on." She thought it through in her head, but he was persistent "Come on…" seeing that she has nothing else to do why not? She took his hand and was pulled up from the sand hill. Unexpectedly she bumped straight into him; she slightly blushed then walked back slowly. The boy grabbed his board and gestured for a walk.

The two walked around the beach just talking, laughing occasionally both enjoying each other's company. "I'm sorry… I didn't catch your name?" the boy asked, the girl nodded "True… it's Bella." "Chase" they smiled at each other. Time passed by fast, a little too fast because both of them got hungry "Uh oh." The two friends ran towards a seafood shack and ordered their lunch. "So how did you end up here?" asked Chase, Bella looked at the distance as she answers "I was finally old enough to go off on my own, so I did…" "And you ended up here…" Chase finished for her, "Yeah... Hey!" she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. And then the waitress dropped of their orders, "Fish and chips… really?" teased Bella grabbing a chip and playing with it. "Oh really? Like fish fingers are a lot better." Bella dipped the chip in ketchup and accidentally threw it at Chase. She gasped and Chase planned his revenge he did the same thing and threw a chip at Bella. They playfully had a small fight till there were sauce all over their faces then they laughed at each other.

The sky started to get dark, so Chase decided to take Bella to his van. Seeing that it was late and she had nowhere to go. There was a slight chill, Chase was fine but Bella was shivering so Chase put a towel from his backpack over her. She smiled gratefully, when they were close Chase ran ahead to start the van. With the side doors open, Bella sat inside the van on a couch. The van was unusually comfortable the ferry lights lit up the back of the van. It was so comfortable that Bella yawned; Chase gave her a drink and sat next to her. "So where are you staying? I can drive you?" she looked very tired "I don't know all I have is my stuff." "Oh…" Chase thought for a bit should I ask her if she would like to stay at my place. Well all she has is her stuff "Wait where is your stuff?" Bella was suddenly alerted "Oh no I must have left it by the beach." Chase stood up "No I'll find it!" but a little too much for he hit the top of the van then he fell out, Bella laughed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weeks Later…

Chase sneaked into Bella's room; she was still asleep looking like angel. He raised his camera and took her photo, the flash stirred her awake. "This one would look great in the album." Realizing what he just did Bella pounced him for the photo "Hey! That's not fair!" in order to get away he tickled her and she got off him laughing. Then he stood and held the camera behind his back, Bella stood in front of him giving him a smile she then tries to get the camera but fails each time. "Come on Chase." Giving him her pouting face, smiling he gave up and let her take the camera. Ever since the first day they met they became great friends and usually play and joke around with each other. They can always make the other happy no matter what, they understood each other. Chase shares his apartment with Bella; she owns the spare room and most of the living room. Most of the living room because she decorated most of the living room with trinkets, seashells and flowers. Chase didn't mind he was just happy to have his friend with him.

The two ate breakfast on the couch almost every morning, Bella playing with the camera faces Chase "Smile!" he smiles with whip cream all over his face. Laughing Bella dropped the camera and started on her sandwich, "So what are we going to do today?" Chase turned to look out the window "I was going to go surfing but without you it won't be as much fun." She gently touched his hand "I know… I know your fear of drowning I get it really, so that's why I'm letting you choose." She smiled at him; she loved that he could be so understanding. He took a big bite out of his bagel, when he was finished he was instantly smothered by a pillow. "First things first."

Bella chose to go to beach for a walk and then the seafood shack for lunch. Glancing at the glorious waves from the shack Chase turned to look at Bella, "Did you plan this? To torture me?" she laughed as she set down a basket of chips. "I don't know I just felt like coming here." She sighed grabbing a chip "I get it; hey I want to check out that surf shop nearby." "But we have to finish our lunch." Chase grabbed most of the chips and stuffed himself with them; Bella giggled "You were saying?"

After everything they came back to the apartment all tired, Bella collapsed on the couch. Chase played a track on the stereo to fill the room while he washed up in the bathroom. The track was a song that Bella had been secretly listening to so she knew it mostly by heart. So it was only natural for her to start singing to the song, she got so lost in the song that she started dancing. Chase grabbed a towel and walked out drying his dark brown hair. He was surprised to see Bella dancing and having a great time but what surprised him the most was her voice it was beautiful. The song continued and Bella danced and sang without knowing that Chase was watching. When the track ended Chase applauded his friend, she blushed "I didn't know you could sing like that, you sound great!" her face turned a light shade of pink as their eyes met. The next track played and Bella pulled Chase towards her "Come on let's dance!" the song was fast paced and the two laughed at each other.

By the time they were finished Bella was very tired, she fell asleep on the couch. Chase chuckled then he lifted Bella up, she snuggled a little closer to his chest when she was up. He took her to her room, laid her gently onto her bed and pulled her covers over her. Not wanting to disturb her, he walked out of the apartment and went for a jog. The jog felt good, it was good exercise and he needed it. He went to a different part of town where he and Bella haven't been to. There were a lot of cool things like a café called Rikki's, but what caught his attention was a bunch of guys talking about a band. He jogged closer to them and heard that they needed a singer. This could be big opportunity for Bella; he jogged in front of the group. One of them asked "What do you want?" he didn't like his tone but this is for Bella "So you guys a band?" the same boy looked at his friends "Yeah what are you saying?" "Nothing it's just that I know a great singer she's amazing." The boys laughed then the same boy calmed them down "So you promoting your girlfriend?" slightly blushing without noticing "No she's my friend, just hear me out you won't be disappointed." The boy sighed "Fine we'll give her a shot… the name's Nate." He took out his hand; Chase shook it "Chase." Nate nodded seeing that they made an agreement "It's been great doing business with you… Chase." He felt something in his hand and it was a slip of paper. It was a band calling card; Chase thanked them and then jogged away. When he passed Nate gave him an annoyed look and chuckled to himself "What a loser."

Chase was so excited to tell Bella the news, but when he arrived at the apartment she was nowhere to be found "Bella?" no answer "Bella?" he called out again. "Over here." She was in the bathroom; Chase leaned on the door and reached for the handle "I got to tell you the news! Can I come in?" he twisted the handle "No don't! I've got a cold it's very contagious!" she even fakes a sneeze to try and convince him. "Um… sure I guess I'll tell you later then." He backed away from the door, inside Bella sighed and lifted her head gently against the tile. She hated lying to Chase, but he can never know the truth. Lifting herself slowly, she reveals her mermaid tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase took another bite off his breakfast while looking out towards the ocean; he was imagining what it would be like to be in the water with Bella. Just the two of them… just them against the waves, he sighed spinning his fork. Bella sneaks in behind him and does a fake sneeze which makes Chase jump a little. He turns around and pretends to be scarred "Ah! She's gonna infect me!" she gives a small laugh and walks over to him. Playing with her nervously "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday." He smiles at her and pulls her into a hug "You don't have to be sorry… I should be the one for almost barging in on you." She pulls away and playfully pokes his nose, both of them laugh. Walking away from him, starting on her own breakfast she asked him "What did you want to tell me?" Chase gave her a playful look "Well while I went jogging…" Bella gave her a curious look "You went jogging when are you in shape?" "Ha… ha as I was saying I went jogging and then met up with guys who were in a band." Hearing the word band, Bella tensed up she knew what was coming next. "What if I mess up?" Chase reached down and grabbed her hand caressing it "You won't… you'll be great." She smiles at the ground.

They drove to the café, dancing to the stereo. "Hmm I wonder if they will let you dance too?" she playfully smacked him "I hate you… you know that?" she said jokingly, "Oh I'm hurt… wait ah…" Chase faked a sneeze to tease Bella, she gasps and throws a pillow she's been hugging at him "Hey!" It didn't take long till they reached the café. But she was very nervous; she stopped in front of the door "I can't do this." Chase sighed and took her hand, "Hey don't worry I'll… I'll take a look wait here." She nodded as she sat down, Chase quickly sprinted inside. Nate appeared in front of him with a cocky smile "Look who it is guys… so where's your girlfriend." Chase didn't even respond he just quickly walked out to get Bella. "What a chump… he's probably… uh hello I'm Nate." Bella shook his hand and then quickly took Chase's hand which left him wondering. "Ok then… we'll set up." Winking at Bella, Nate and the other boys went to set everything up. Chase turned around a put his hand on Bella's shoulders "Don't worry you'll be great… I know you will." Hearing those words made her a lot more confident; she sighed and then walked towards the stage.

The band took it slow for her, she took a while to get a vibe but she found that looking at Chase really helped her out. She sang as if it was second nature, she moved around had fun with the band. Chase, he admired his friend having the time of her life on that stage. He was in some sort of trance just hearing her laughter and seeing her dance around the stage. His thoughts entered territory he thought he would never cross especially with Bella but it felt right. Minutes went by but for the two it was mere seconds, it was like magic. But all things must come to pass even magic, the song ended and the applause from the staff shook Chase from his trance. It wasn't long till he joined the applause; he might have clapped louder than the entire staff.

When the band was packing up, Chase decided to grab a smoothie. "Great isn't she?" said the waitress wiping the counter, "Yeah she's the best." Taking a huge slurp of his smoothie, behind him Bella heard him and blushed pushing a lock of hair back.

It didn't take long for Bella to join her friend, ordering a glass of water to recover from the singing. "Mega Pop Star Bella!" she laughed at his silly gesture, "I'm serious you were great!" she smiled at the ground trying to hide her blush. The waitress dropped of her order and Chase handed her glass towards her but a little bit of water landed on her hand. She instantly reacted "Oh uh I gotta go." He tried to stop her by grabbing her hand but she left the café to quickly "Bella wait!" He ran towards her but new customers blocked his way "Bella!" Too late she was already in the water. Finally getting outside, he looked frantically for her. Wondering about what just happened he kept calling her name out "Bella!" and then ran around the parking lot looking for her. Under the docks nearby Bella saw him, with only a single tear pouring down her face.

Meanwhile…

The office at the café was occupied by a young man in a suit. He crumpled a piece of paper and then shot it at the trashcan missing terribly. And then a young girl with a feisty attitude tried to get the young man's attention "Zane!" he didn't respond so she decided to heat up his water tank till it started to bubble. "Whoa!" he jumped at the sight of his water tank; the girl walked towards him and then slammed a file down onto his desk. "Our money's going down… we need to hire another employee!" he only sighed and stood up "We don't need another worker besides this café is doing fine…" the girl was slightly raged "Fine… we haven't had a decent sale since… since… who knows when?" making her point heard Zane gave up and agreed with her. "Fine I'll see what I can do." Rikki smiled knowing that she had won "Great fix it!" then she left the office. Zane searched his mind for someone, who? Who would be interested in working in the café? Leaning back on his chair he gave out a chuckle and then started on his plan to get him to work for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room dimmed, although asleep Chase had a nightmare that made him shook back and forth.

A storm raged creating huge waves that clashed against the boat. Chase soaked shifted through the terrified passengers, where can she be? Not again! His shoulder bumped through the endless crowd of passengers. Until a horrifying screamed shattered his ears, he pushed harder through the crowd to see Bella being lifted by a large water tentacle. He ran towards her the tentacle gripping her tightly, she reached for him… terror filled her whole face. Slipping on a block of ice, he crawled towards her "Chase!" her screamed echoed in his mind. "Bella!" the tentacle wiped her straight down into the water.

Hours later…

Grabbing the mug of coffee, Chase sat down at the couch and turned on the stereo. The radio broadcast said that the waves today are great for surfing. Looking for himself he agreed, but he didn't feel like surfing without Bella. He chuckled he rarely got to surf with Bella either way it just wasn't the same, after finishing his coffee he ran out of the apartment. Maybe some jogging might help me out, he did need the exercise.

Stopping to catch his breath, he overheard something. "Lewis come on!" a blonde guy stormed out of the café followed by another guy. "I won't Zane!" the blonde guy was already long gone… the other guy spun and slammed his fist onto the table. "Who am I going to hire now?" he said angrily, Chase had a smile on his face hmm…

Where can Chase be? Bella wondered looking around the apartment. It's been days since she had initially tried out for the band, since then she has been their singer. And she has fun doing it but secretly she pretends she's singing to Chase. She doesn't know why but it helps her… a lot. Speaking of the band, she just got a message from them asking her to come to the café for rehearsal.

When she enters and meet up with the band she heard a familiar voice, "Hello miss." She looked up and saw Chase smiling "Chase!" he lifts a finger to his lips "Shh! I'm working." He said playfully and then continued to wipe the counter. Zane passed by him and said "No time to chat with customers Chase." He nodded "Yes Boss." Lifted the rag up to his shoulder and then laughed. "When were you going to tell me you big goofball!" she punched him playfully "I was going to surprise you and I guess I was successful" fist pumping to show he was victorious. "Bella! We're ready!" Nate called from the stage, she sighed "Time to shine pop star." She faked a laugh and then walked towards the stage.

Chase listened to Bella and was trapped in the same trance again. Her voice was like a siren drawing him in, into a new world a more magical world. It was indescribable, it had its own beauty, its own flavor, style, it was unique. Nothing could change how he "Hey! You're supposed to be working!" shaken from his thoughts he started to wipe tables. He sprayed and then wiped, this wasn't worth being yelled at by the devil for an hour but being here with Bella was worth it. But Zane was always up in his face inspecting everything like a drill sergeant. "Hey! Is this what I pay you for?" he looked at the table it was fine, "What?" he gave him that look and then wiped his finger onto the table "Does this look clean?" if he would say what he was thinking he would be fired and he can't have that "I'm sorry sir." "Yeah you better be, do a better job for your sake." After that he bumped his shoulder, this made Chase so angry but he just moved on.

The band finished and the audience clapped. In a few hours, Chase finishes his shift and so he took Bella home to the apartment. "And the guy went Boom! Boom!" Chase imitated the action star of the movie jumping into the couch. Bella walks over and throws a pillow at him "My Hero…" he chuckles and decided to pounce on her, tickling her. "Take it back!" she was very ticklish so she squirmed around the couch. "Nope!" she managed to roll away from him and started about the room with Chase behind her. He ran after Bella but accidentally slipped and crashed against the wall. Dropping with a thud Chase laid there feeling the pain hitting him; Bella gasped and instantly ran towards him. She gently lifted his head "Chase are you okay?" he winced "Yeah just a bruise." She could tell that he was lying because he looked to be in a lot of pain. "Chase you hit a wall!" tears began to fill her eyes; he was feeling not as good as he wanted to be at that moment. But he didn't want Bella to worry, he didn't like to see her sad the way she's looking at him right now. He smiles and lifts his hand to brush it against her cheek, "I'm okay Bella I promise." She nodded and helped him stand up.

Bella had him rest to make sure because his crash did look nasty. She sighed and hugged her knees worrying about him. The next few days they did their routine, drive to work, work and then go home but Chase couldn't work efficiently. So Bella kept her eyes on him, worried that he would hurt himself again. Wiping the table for a whole five minutes with his free hand, Chase inspects his work. He sees a perfectly clean table that had a shine to it "Finally you're done! But I needed that table an hour ago! Work better or you're fired!" he sighed and then Zane bumped his shoulder, he winced at the instant pain and Bella stopped singing to check on him. "You okay?" she had a great worry in her voice, "Yeah I'm fine." She bit her lip "Chase please you can't keep this up." She was right he couldn't stand Zane. He had to stand up for himself because he hated how he was treated. "Your right…" he slams the towel on the table and then walked towards Zane's office.


End file.
